Harry Potter and the Hidden Veil
by tmldarkwings
Summary: Harry and the gang must complete their last year at Hogwarts, but they find themselves thrust into a bizarre adventure. Harry Potter/Naruto/Durarara!


AN: Hai u guise! Wecum! Dis is my first storie eva! Tanks fur da help wif da plot, frm mah best frind Surrah!1 I think dis is da best ding eva written! Bitches betta reviow!

Also, I dunt own anyting here, I just write it. ENJOY! DATTEBAYO~~!1

Chapter One

It was an unremarkable building on Charing Cross Road, worn and falling apart. It sat between two well-kept stores, looking forlorn and rundown. Shoppers walked by the building without a single glance at it, more concerned with the newer, nicer looking shops around it. It was almost as if no one could see it, they ignored it so thoroughly. However, while the building appeared to be abandoned and dull, none of the shoppers on the sidewalk outside could have guessed the secrets contained within it. That there was a pub full of strange people or that there was an entire street packed with bustling people was completely hidden from them.

Harry Potter thought to himself about this, as he walked across the street and approached the Leaky Caldron with some apprehension. A pale young man with untidy black hair, brilliant green eyes, and glasses, he stood in front of the pub, staring up at the building, knowing what was waiting for him inside. He knew he should just enter and get it over with, but the idea was not appealing. Over the past two months since the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had had to endure constant praise, stares, and a rush of people eager to shake his hand and thank him everywhere he went. It was getting to the point where he couldn't go anywhere in the Wizarding world without meeting a barrage of people who did nothing more than disrupt his day and embarrass him. 'Oh, well, can't stand out here forever,' he thought resignedly. With a deep breath, Harry reached out for the door handle.

"Harry! Harry! Wait up!"

Harry turned around in surprise and then grinned. Coming towards him towards him were some of his favorite people in the world: Ron Weasly, his younger sister Ginny and their parents, Hermione Granger, and Rubeus Hagrid. Tagging along behind them was a man and a woman that Harry recognized as Hermione's parents. When they reached him, Hermione and Ginny both threw their arms around him, laughing. When he finally managed to shake them off, he greeted similarly by Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and then Hagrid, who hugged him so hard Harry thought his ribs might crack.

"How are you? Have you been eating well? You're looking thin, dear," Mrs. Weasly fussed, tugging at the front of his shirt.

"Mum, it's only been two days since you saw him last, he can't be starving yet," Ron said with a laugh.

Mrs. Weasly glared at him and said, "I was only making sure Harry is doing alright, living on his own, especially with that house elf's cooking. . ."

"Kreacher's cooking is fine, Mrs. Weasly," Harry said reassuringly. "Although it's nothing like yours," he added.

She smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but Ginny cleared throat and said, "Are we going to go get our stuff yet? Or are we going to stand out on the street all day?"

With a grimace, Harry nodded, turned, and led the way into the Leaky Caldron. There was an explosion of noise when he entered, and the others exchanged knowing looks as they followed him in. The door of the Leaky Caldron closed behind them and once again the building returned to its dull state.

Not far down Charing Cross Road was a small group of Japanese tourists. They were walking towards the Leaky Caldron, carrying many shopping bags and talking excitedly. There was a tall, man with dyed blonde hair and who was wearing what appeared to be a bartender's outfit and purple sunglasses; a shorter man with dark brown and a bored expression beside him; another man in a windbreaker with his hair smoothed back out of his face; next to them was a man with brown hair and glasses, holding hands with a curvy woman in a black bikers' suit and a yellow helmet that obscured her face; trailing along just behind them were two teenagers, an unremarkable boy with short, black hair, and a voluptuous girl with glasses. They were chatting cheerfully with each other and looking into shop windows as they passed.

"Shizuo, Shizuo," Shinra Kishistani said to the blonde haired man, "Stop looking so annoyed! We're on vacation, so you should try and buck up, okay?"

"What? I'm not annoyed! Do I look annoyed Kasuka?" Shizuo Heiwajima turned to his younger brother beside him questioningly.

"You do," Kasuka replied indifferently.

Kyohei Kadota grinned at Shizuo. "Shinra's right, you should relax. It's not like we're at home in Ikebukuro, so stop looking like you're waiting for Izaya to jump you, okay?"

Shizuo grimaced. "Easy for you to say. It'd be pretty bad if I let my guard down and that bastard showed up, wouldn't it?"

The woman in the biker's helmet, Celty Sturluson, tapped Shizuo on the shoulder and he turned around. She was holding out a touch phone that said, "And what's the chance of that? He's been underground for a while now and we're all the way in England, I think we're safe."

Shizuo shook his head and turned away, grumbling to himself.

"Shizuo has a hard time relaxing, even on vacation, doesn't he Ryugamine?" Anri Sonohara asked, turning to her friend Mikado.

Mikado nodded. "Yeah, it seems like it. Although, I guess I can't blame him with all the trouble Orihara caused before." He frowned. "But even so, it's not likely that we'll meet him here, so you'd think Shizuo would relax a little more."

* * *

Meanwhile, one universe away, in a forest somewhere near Konoha, a battle raged.

Four ninja chased two other ninja. The four were known as Team Kakashi. Their names were Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Kakashi Hatake. They were chasing Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi. They arrived at a clearing. Sasuke Uchiha was also there.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! You're too late!" Orochimaru yelled.

Naruto attacked him. Orochimaru dodged. Sai also attacked Orochimaru. Kabuto stopped his attack. Kakashi attaked Kabuto. Kabuto blocked him. Sakura stood there and worried.

Suddenly, Orochimaru held up a device.

"What's that?" Sai cried. "Naruto, stop him!"

"Can't stop me!" Orochimaru yelled back.

* * *

Izaya Orihara lolled lazily at a table in front of a small café on Charing Cross Road, right across the street from the Leaky Caldron (although he didn't know that). He wore red tinted sunglasses and had the hood of his fur lined jacket pulled up over his head, so as not to be recognized by anyone, least of all the small group of Japanese tourists that were just down the road. He watched them as they slowly made their way towards him, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Here they come," he murmured to himself, his body tingling with excitement. He could see Shizuo at the head of the group with his brother, Kasuka. As usual the man looked tense and angry, like he was about to go into a rampage any second. Izaya laughed at the thought. "Oh, he has no idea."

Izaya waited until the group was only a few feet away from him, so close he could hear them talking. The others in the group were trying to reassure Shizuo that there was absolutely no way Izaya would show up this far away from Ikebukuro and Japan. Right when Mikado had said to Anri, "But even so, it's not likely that we'll meet him here, so you'd think Shizuo would relax a little more," Izaya leapt to his feet with a yell.

"Yo, Shizu-channn," he called, taking off his sunglasses with a grin. Izaya laughed at the noticeable shock moving through the group. Best of all, though, was Shizuo's face, which had turned livid.

"YOU!" Shizuo yelled. His face turned red and his brows furrowed furiously. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, IZAYA?"

Izaya laughed again. "It's a free world, isn't it Shizu-chan? I can take vacations, too, y'know."

Izaya had never seen Shizuo so furious. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, dropped it, and crushed it under his foot. Beside him, Celty and Shinra tried to grab him to prevent the inevitable. Kadota turned to Izaya and asked, "Why did you come here? Did you follow us or something?"

"Maybe," Izaya replied, smirking. "But I also had some business to attend to, too. I just got lucky you decided to come here, didn't I, Shizu-chan?" Izaya returned his attention to Shizuo, who suddenly snapped.

Throwing off Celty and Shinra's arms, Shizuo grabbed the nearest café table, not caring for the couple that had been eating there, and threw it with all his strength at Izaya. With a loud laugh, Izaya dodged the table easily. "You'll have to do better, Shizu-chan!" he called.

"YOU BASTARD, IZAYA!" Shizuo began to throw everything he could reach at the man, while the people around them ran away screaming. Tables, chairs, street vendors' stands; but the man just kept dodging. "HOLD STILL!"

Shizuo turned to a street sign next, ripping it from the ground and swinging it at Izaya. There was a sickening crunch and the smaller man went flying, landing on the sidewalk across the street. A second later, though, and Izaya was standing again, holding his chest with his left hand and a switchblade in his right. His grin had turned manic and Shizuo roared, charging at the man in a blind rage.

* * *

Harry sighed, squirming a little as he stood on a stool in Madam Malkin's Robes, his arms stretched out as a middle-aged witch pinned the black robes around him to make them fit. On a stool next to him, Ron was undergoing an equally tedious fitting, but was also deep in an argument with the witch who was fitting him.

"What do you mean, the Tornadoes are the best team ever? How can you even say that? What about the Harpies? Or the Cannons?" he demanded furiously, while the witch tightened the robes around his waist.

Ginny snorted. She and Hermione were waiting for the boys while they got their new robes. "You're kidding about that last one, right Ron? The Cannons might be your favorite team, but that doesn't make them any good," she said.

Ron glared down at her. "C'mon! They're a right sight better than the _Tornadoes_," he retorted furiously.

"I've heard just enough from you, then!" the witch who was fitting him said sharply, stepping away from Ron to look over her work. "Now, take those off and I'll have them ready for you in a jiffy, then you can be on your way." Ron took the robes off carefully and handed them to her, and she marched away to the back of the shop huffily.

"Jeez, what's her problem? It's not my fault she has bad taste," Ron said grumpily, stepping down from the stool. Ginny rolled her eyes behind him and smirked at Harry. Harry had to force himself not to smirk back.

"Okay, you're done, too, dear," Madam Malkin said, stepping back from Harry.

A few minutes later, the four of them were leaving the shop, Ron and Harry carrying bags with their new robes in them. "Where to next?" Harry asked, reaching in his pocket for the list of school supplies.

"Flourish and Blotts, I think," Hermione replied, her list already out and in her hands. "We have to buy a couple of new textbooks for class."

The group headed down Diagon Alley to the bookstore. As they passed, street vendors and shoppers turned to get a better look at them, and especially at Harry. Harry stared at the ground, determinedly ignoring the stares and murmurs as they passed.

At Flourish and Blotts, they found the shop keeper busy helping two customers already. Harry recognized Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco, who stood next to her looking gloomy. Neither of them looked half as bad as they had a few months earlier, during Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts, but they still had a weary look about them. Narcissa had dark circles under her eyes and Draco's hair had grown a little longer than he usually kept it.

"I'll be with you in a moment," the shop keeper told Harry's group, before dashing into the backroom of the store to retrieve books for the Malfoys.

"Ah," Narcissa said, turning to see who it was. She smiled warmly when she saw them. In the past, this might have disturbed Harry, but after the events that transpired a few months earlier, he had grown used to being greeted this way by the woman. "School shopping, too, then?" she asked. "So I suppose that means the Ministry wants you to complete your last year before joining?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, same as you?" Harry asked, looking at Draco. He nodded curtly. While his mother's attitude towards Harry and his friends had changed completely, Harry knew it would be impossible to Draco to completely leave behind seven years of enmity that he and Harry had shared.

"Here you are," the shopkeeper said, returning from the backroom carrying a stack of books. He rung the Malfoys' purchases up and wrapped them.

"Well, then, good day," Narcissa said to the group as she and her son left the shop.

"She's a load nicer now, isn't she?" Ron asked as Hermione handing the shopkeeper the list of books they would need. "It's a bit bizarre, isn't it?"

"Well, she _did_ save Harry's life," Hermione replied. "And Harry saved Malfoy's. Twice, actually."

Harry nodded, but Ron just shook his head, as if he couldn't wrap his mind around the strangeness of a nice Narcissa Malfoy.

As they were leaving Flourish and Blotts, it happened. There was an sound like an explosion from the muggle street that ran parallel to Diagon Alley, out of sight, and an uproar of screams. It sounded like all hell had broken loose on Charing Cross Road. Harry and the others turned in shock, staring in the direction of the street, as the noise increased. It sounded like a monster, or a few monsters, were tearing the street apart.

Hermione turned to Harry, her face pale and stricken. "Harry, you don't think. . . It couldn't be, I mean-"

"Death Eaters," Harry finished for her, his stomach twisting into a knot. "Come on, if it is we've gotta stop them!" They ran down Diagon Alley, while other witches and wizards stared towards the invisible street, looking terrified. When they reached the Leaky Caldron, they were met by Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who looked frightened.

Together they burst into the Leaky Caldron, dropping their purchases and pulling their wands out. Hagrid pulled his pink umbrella from beneath his coat. Hermione told her parents to stay put; they looked like they might argue, but a deafening roar suddenly came from the street outside and their objections were lost in the noise. The group of wizards and witches dashed outside and stopped, stunned by the sight before them.

The street was in shambles, with the rubble of chairs, tables, and stands littered everywhere. Most people had abandoned the street, except for a group of Japanese tourists that stood huddled together, watching the source of the commotion in fear. The source itself appeared to be two Japanese men, who stood facing each other. One was tall and blonde, and held a street sign easily in his hand, his face contorted with fury. The other was small and slight, holding nothing but a switchblade to defend himself with and grinning evilly at his opponent.

"What the bloodly hell?" Mr. Weasly said in shock, looking between the two men, confused. "These, these aren't Death Eaters! They're muggles!"

Harry stared at the two men, confusion mingling with shock. He'd never seen anything like this before. "Do we stop them?" he asked Mr. Weasly, not sure how to proceed. So far the two men hadn't noticed the wizards standing there, their wands out and pointing towards them.

In the distance they heard a siren approaching. Mr. Weasly looked towards it. "No, I think it should be fine if the please-men are on-"

But he didn't finish. Suddenly the blonde man roared with fury and waved the street sign around with blazing speed, bringing it in a half circle towards the smaller man. The smaller man ducked, the sign just barely missing him by a few centimeters. But Harry knew they wouldn't be so lucky. The sign was moving way too fast for them to dodge. Hermione seemed to realize this, too, and just barely yelled, "_Protego!_" in time to stop the sign from colliding with them. It bounced away with huge force and finally they seemed to be noticed.

* * *

Naruto ran forward and attacked Orochimaru again. Orochimaru dodged and did something with the device. It began to glow.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOLS!" he yelled.

"No!" Kakashi yelled. He attacked, but missed.

Suddenly, a tear rent the air.

It glowed purple and grew bigger.

"Come, Kabuto!" Orochimaru called. Kabuto came.

They ran into the rip in the air. Naruto and Sai followed. Sakura shrugged. She followed, too. Sasuke also followed.

The rip closed behind them.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi yelled. He cried.

* * *

Shizuo turned, surprise seeping through his anger. For the first time he noticed the group of people standing just to the side of Izaya. They were bizarre looking, made up of several red heads, a gigantic and unruly man, and a couple of others, the oldest of them were strangely dressed in robes, and all of them pointing sticks at him and Izaya. They looked scared, their faces white with fear, but their eyes were determined. At the front of the group was a girl with bushy brown hair, the one who had yelled suddenly. And just as suddenly, seemed to have repelled his street sign somehow.

Izaya also turned to look at the group of strange people, his evil grin giving way to confusion. "What the hell?" he asked.

Then it occurred to Shizuo who these people must be. "SO YOU BROUGHT ACCOMPLICES, IZAYA, YOU BASTARD!" he yelled, swinging his sign at the strange group this time. Again the sign was repelled, and the group of people jumped into action. Suddenly, the people were yelling in an odd language, pointing their sticks at both Shizuo and Izaya, and, most peculiarly of all, red beams of light shot out of them. Izaya dodged away from these swiftly and Shizuo dodged as well.

At the same time, Celty jumped into the fray to defend her friend from the strangers. Black smoke propelled itself from her wrists and formed a solid shield in front of Shizuo. One of the men in the other group gave a cry of shock and aimed a beam of light at her. She deflected it with another shield of black smoke. She felt panic build in her chest. The sirens were getting closer and she didn't think it would do to be found by the cops fighting in the street with these strange people.

And then, as if the scene couldn't get any more chaotic, the air above them was torn apart with a shriek like metal colliding with metal. A rip about ten feet long and five feet wide tore in midair and glowed violet, pulsating.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, DAMNIT?" Izaya yelled, losing his composure completely. Everyone had frozen in the street below, staring up in surprise at the tear in the air.

Then Orochimaru appeared through it. He was followed by Kabuto, who came. Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke followed. They landed in the street.

Dust billowed out from the group as they landed. The strange people pointed their sticks back and forth between Shizuo and Celty and this new group of people.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Orochimaru. "I HAVE ARRIVED!"


End file.
